Minkai Sarutobi
Minkai Sarutobi (民家猿鳶, Sarutobi Minkai) is a main character in Naruto Chat Parody. He is a Genin member of Team 5, and a member of the prestigious Sarutobi clan. Appearance Those who have been required to describe Minkai normally often use the word "Ragged" or "Drunk" at least once in their description. Minkai has long, auburn-red color of hair, a rich tone with which he can easily be seen with in any crowd or group, and he has often cursed his genetics for giving him such a noticeable color of hair. He prefers to keep it longer than some, and he rarely cuts it himself. His face is young and sharp, and his eyes a noticeably fiery shade of brown, which compliments his hair color. As he had been trained on the strict schedule of the ninja, Minkai is very much fit for his age. He can handle a sword sufficiently and uses them often, and makes it a point to physically train himself at least once a day, to keep himself from getting rusty. He is, much to his sensitivity, shorter than many boys his age, and he often gets easily angered when someone comments on his height. This does not take away from his posture or any other aspect of his overall physical appearance, as he is constantly making himself look respectable. His choice of clothing is a combination of gifts and articles he had bought himself. He wears a gray overcoat that stops near his hips, which is decorated by black dots at the hem. This overcoat was originally owned by Minkai's mother, and was given to him as a parting gift, for his excellent service and progress from how he acted when he first started the ninja academy. Minkai has bought for himself under armor of a unique kind, which he calls "mircomail". With chakra-enhanced smithing techniques, metal fibers of special chakra-alloy were woven together, effectively making a chakra mythril. He has noted before, although, that the armor's protection can only last as long as he can provide the energy needed. His pants are made by a regionally popular clothing and uniform provider in the Land of Fire, strong enough to endure wear and tear and padded for protection from whatever the wearer may come across. Personality Minkai's personality is laid back and nonchalant, as he tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone "drunk" would act. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is "bro-ish" or "not bro-ish." Being a supposedly cool and drunk kid, he prefers to use the direct approach which most of the time fails. However, one thing he has gained from all the years of being "drunk". Thus, his personality can be summed up in three words, "I don't care." Despite his shinobi style background, his personality completely overrides that and often leads him into trouble. In most cases, Minkai comes off as a bit of a joker with a cheerful demeanor. In addition, Minkai seems to be annoyed at the fact that his body has not grown "tall enough" yet (which is the center of some jokes). He also seems to be quite blunt, saying it is "too weak" to sugarcoat words, even if they are unpleasant. Synopsis In the series opening, Minkai is introduced when their sensei, Ojii, assigns him to Team 5, alongside fellow graduates, Achrones Hyuga and Otonami Sokudo. He is described by Ryun at that point, as "drunk" member of the Sarutobi clan. Category:Konoha Ninja Category:Male Category:Genin Category:Sarutobi clan Category:Team 5